Who's Who in Star Trek, Issue 1
| number = 1 | editor = Robert Greenberger | colorist = Michele Wolfman | writer = Allan Asherman | published = March 1987 | pages = 48 | publisher = DC Comics | altcover = 220px|Cover image. }} Who's Who in Star Trek, Issue 1 was the first of two parts in a reference work encyclopedia of Star Trek published by DC Comics in 1987 to celebrate Star Trek s 20th anniversary, containing information on characters, species, ships and organizations from the original star trek series, the animated series, DC's own line of comics, a number of novels and the four star trek films which had been released so far. Each article included a piece of art work by various artists showing the subject in a variety of perspectives and in various situations. Contents * Andorians * Apollo * Robert April * Arex * David Bailey * Bearclaw * Phillip Boyce * Nancy Bryce * Christine Chapel * Pavel Chekov * Samuel T. Cogley * Richard Daystrom * Matthew Decker * Willard Decker * Elizabeth Dehner * Deltans * Elasians * * Excalbians * * Fabrini * John Farrell * Benjamin Finney * Gem * Gorns * Amanda Grayson * Guardian of Forever * Hortas * Ilia * Iotians * Cyrano Jones * Edith Keeler * Lee Kelso * Khan Noonien Singh * James T. Kirk * Klingons * Konom * Roger Korby * Thomas Kyle * Frank Leslie * Carol Marcus * David Marcus * Leonard H. McCoy * Appendix: ** Balok • Boma • Charlie Evans • Zefram Cochrane • Cheron • John Gill • Landru • Angela Martine • Marlena Moreau • Harry Morrow • Nomad • Omicron Ceti III • Carolyn Palamas • Andrew Stiles • Captain Stiles • Tholians • Trelane • Zarabeth • Zetar References Characters :Apollo • Robert April • Sarah April • Arex Na Eth • Artemis • David Bailey • Balok • John Bearclaw • Lila Bearclaw • William Bearclaw • Samuel Boma • Phillip Boyce • Andre Bryce • Nancy Bryce • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Cochese • Samuel Cogley • Zefram Cochrane • Richard Daystrom • Jane Decker • Matthew Decker • Willard Decker • Elizabeth Dehner • Gerald Dehner • Elaan • Charles Evans • John Farrell • Benjamin Finney • Gav • Gem • John Gill • Amanda Grayson • Phillip Green • Paul Harris • Ilia • Cyrano Jones • Kahless the Unforgettable • Edith Keeler • The Keeper • Lee Kelso • Genghis Khan • James T. Kirk • Konom • Roger Korby • Thomas Kyle • Landru • Frank Leslie • Leto • Abraham Lincoln • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Angela Martine • Leonard McCoy • Gary Mitchell • Marlena Moreau • Harry Morrow • Natira • Howard Ogden • Carolyn Palamas • Pan • Christopher Pike • Peter Preston • Petri • Raintree • Montgomery Scott • Shras • Khan Noonien Singh • Spock • Andrew Stiles • Captain Styles • Hikaru Sulu • Surak • Clark Terrell • Thimon • Trelane • Stephen Turner • Nyota Uhura • Robert Wesley • Yarnek • Zarabeth • Zeus • Zora Starships and vehicles ; : • • ;other vessels : Fesarius • • • ( ) Locations Planetary locations and settlements ;Earth: Cleveland • Manhattan • New York City • North America • Ohio • San Francisco Outposts and stations San Francisco Navy Yards • Starbase 4 • Starbase 25 Planets and planetoids Babel • Ceti Alpha V • Cygnus IV • Edos • Exo III • Pollux IV • Rigel VII • Talos IV Stars and systems Beta Geminorum • Beta Niobe • Ceti Alpha • Coridan system • Cygnus system • Edoan system • Rigel Races and cultures Andorian • Greek Gods • Edoan • Human (Russian • Swedish • Native American: Apache • Cherokee) • Klingon • Megasoid • Rigellian • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan States and organizations First Federation • Federation Science Council • kaylar • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • United Federation of Planets Events V'Ger Encounter Technology and weapons cardiostimulator • diagnostic bed • duotronics • phaser • tricorder Materials, substances and energies dilithium • phaser coolant • plastiskin Ranks and titles admiral • ambassador • cadet • captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • commodore • communications officer • doctor • engineer • ensign • executive officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • midshipman • navigator • nurse • science officer Other references bridge • celestial mechanics • Ceti eel • cucumber • flabjellah • General Order 7 • Hoystadt Children's Hospital • humanoid • Kobayashi Maru scenario • psychology • scotch • sickbay • stardate • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Academy Command School • Starfleet Academy Medical School • vodka Timeline ;approximately 5000 BC : Apollo and his fellow Beings visit Earth in the guise of powerful Gods. ;20th century: Earth historians theorized the Greek Gods could have been powerful ancient space travelers. ;21st century : Upheavals in population lead many open North American lands to be reinhabited by Native Americans. ;reference stardate 2188 SFC : USS Enterprise commissioned. ;1513.8 : Enterprise contacts the First Federation ;3468.1 : Encounter with Apollo at Pollux IV ;2260s : Babel Conference of Coridan's admission. ;6770.3 : Robert April travels aboard Enterprise. ;2273 : V'Ger Encounter Appendices Images file:apollo.jpg|The Being Apollo. file:arex.jpg|Arex Na Eth. file:bearclaw.jpg|Ensign William Bearclaw. file:bryce.jpg|Ensign Nancy Bryce. file:konom.jpg|Konom. External link * category:comics category:reference books